Protecting A Precious Bracelet
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Mamoru asks Marie to keep her bracelet safe at a slumber party, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Cedric's Wicked Plan Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own either Sofia The First or Aladdin, Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation and Aladdin, Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty are copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Cedric's Wicked Plan Part 1**

** One cold winter day in the kingdom of Enchancia, the royal sorcerer, Cedric the Sensational was trying to cast a spell on Wormwood when he suddenly heard a knock on his workshop's door.**

** "Who's there?" Cedric asked as his spell backfired.**

** Queen Miranda entered the sorcerer's workshop.**

** "Cedric," Miranda said. "Roland will be arriving any moment now with our nephew & nieces."**

** "And this concerns me... **_**why**_**?" Cedric asked the kindhearted queen.**

** "Because, Amber & Sofia are having a sleepover tonight," Miranda said to Cedric. "and Amber asked **_**you**_** to entertain them."**

** The sorcerer was a bit hesitant.**

** "Yes, my queen." Cedric said.**

** Miranda then left Cedric's workshop.**

** Over in the throne room that evening just after supper, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James were sitting on their thrones waiting for the royal jester when Baileywick came up to the queen.**

** "Queen Miranda," the castle steward said, just before the the entertainment for that evening had arrived. "the king has arrived with your nephew & twelve nieces."**

** "Excellent," Miranda said. "send them in, Baileywick."**

** "Come in, your majesties." Baileywick said.**

** King Roland entered the castle with Wataru, Akio Yamagami, Mamimi Yamagami, Akio's younger sister as well as Wataru's own younger sisters came into the throne room closely followed by Princesses Hildegard & Cleo, and Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda.**

** Back in his workshop, Cedric saw Mamoru wearing her Bracelet of Avalor through his crystal ball.**

** "There it is, Wormy," Cedric said evilly. "the Bracelet of Avalor!"**


	2. Cedric's Wicked Plan Part 2

** Cedric's Wicked Plan Part 2**

**Wormwood just cackled with his master.**

**A few moments later, Cedric began to prepare to disguise himself by means of a potion which transformed him into an old peddler.**

**Cedric (now the old peddler) looked into his crystal ball at Mamoru clinging onto Wataru's left arm.**

**"Big Bro, I don't want Mr. Cee-drick to take my bracelet!" Cedric heard Mamoru saying through his crystal ball out of terror.**

**"No chance of that, my beauty!" Cedric said to Mamoru, laughing.**

**Back in the throne room, Amber & Sofia led the other girls up to the observatory where they were to be sleeping that night.**

**King Roland came up to the observatory to say good night to the girls, Mamoru had something to ask him.**

**"Uncle Roland?" Mamoru asked.**

**"Yes, Mamoru, what is it, Darling?" the king answered curiously.**

**"I know I promised to never take my bracelet off due to how special it is," Mamoru said to the king. "but Mr. Cee-drick is after it you see, so to keep it safe, I would like Marie to wear it."**

**"Cedric is after your bracelet, Mamoru!" King Roland exclaimed.**

**"That is so right, Uncle Roland." Mamoru said honestly.**

**"Well," Roland said to Mamoru. "if you think it'll be safe in Marie's hands."**

**Mamoru looked at Marie then looked back at the king.**

**"I trust Marie with my life, Uncle Roland." Mamoru said kindly.**

**"I don't think it's a good idea for Mamo to give her bracelet to Marie, Dad," Sofia said. "remember when Amber stole my amulet and it cursed her by bringing Princess Ivy here?"**

**"What were you saying Sofia," Roland asked. "is someone after your amulet?"**

**"They don't remember Princess Ivy?" Sofia wondered curiously.**

**"Remember what, Sofia?" Amber asked.**

**Marie looked at Mamoru.**

**"But, Sofia, my only intention is to keep the bracelet safe from Cedric." Marie protested.**

**Back in his workshop, Cedric heard what Marie had said.**

**"Your only intention is to keep the bracelet safe from Cedric, huh," Cedric said to Marie through thr crystal ball. "ha! I'll get that bracelet by hook or by crook!"**

**Back in the observatory, they all talked on.**

**"Oh, about that story Dad told us before bed about the Princess a the Pea' remember, Amber?" Sofia asked curiously.**

**"Yeah," Amber said curiously. "what are you getting at Sofia?"**

**"Dad can you read to story the Princess the pea again please?" Sofia begged.**

**"Okay." King Roland chuckled. " but just one story then it off to bed."**

**"Uncle Roland," Mamoru asked. "may I please give my bracelet to Marie so she could keep it safe for me?"**

**"I don't see why you cannot." Roland said to Mamoru.**

**Mamoru quickly gave her bracelet to Marie who put it around her right wrist as the story began to be read.**


	3. Cedric's Wicked Plan Part 3

** Cedric's Wicked Plan Part 3**

** "Will you **_**really**_** keep Mamo's bracelet safe, Marie?" Cleo asked curiously.**

** "You **_**know**_** I will keep it safe from Cedric, Cleo." Marie answered earnestly.**

** Hinako saw Mamoru yawning.**

** "**_**Anata wa, nemui Mamoru wa arimasu ka**_**," Hinako asked curiously. "are you sleepy, Mamoru?"**

** "Maybe just a little bit, Hinako." Mamoru answered.**

** "And I've got Mamoru's bracelet just in case **_**anything**_** should happen to her tonight." Marie told Hinako.**

** Hinako saw the sapphire blue gem on the Bracelet of Avalor.**

** "Wow," Hinako exclaimed. "that is a **_**beautiful**_** bracelet, Marie!"**

** Marie looked at the bracelet upon her right wrist.**

** "Thank you, Hina," Marie said shyly. "but as you know, it belongs to Mamoru."**

** "Oh," Hinako sighed. "right."**

** Cedric saw and heard Mamoru yawning once more through his crystal ball.**

** "Soon, my beauty, soon," Cedric said to Mamoru, still looking at her. "you will be asleep before you know it... and I will get my hands upon your bracelet!"**

** "I miss Gramps." Cedric heard Mamoru say sadly through his crystal ball.**

** "That's it," the sorcerer laughed. "that is how I will gain Princess Mamoru's trust! By posing as her dear old grandfather!"**

** Back in the throne room, James showed Wataru & Akio to the rooms where they would be sleeping in the castle.**

_**Oh**_**, Akio thought worriedly. **_**I do hope that my Loving Guardian will be all right**_**!**

** Akio was getting into his pajamas in his bedroom still thinking about Mamoru.**

** Back in the observatory, the girls were having a merry time during their slumber party when Cedric disguised as an old peddler came through the observatory's door.**

** Mamoru saw the elderly man putting his hand on his heart.**

** "Oh my gosh! You poor old fellow," Mamoru said to the disguised Cedric. "whatever is the matter?"**

** "My heart! Oh! My poor heart," the old man cried out. "I just need to sit down and rest!"**

** "Here, here, now," Mamoru said to the man. "you may sit down here on my bed."**

** Mamoru led the sorcerer in disguise to her bed and helped him sit down.**

** "Thank you kindly, Princess Mamoru, thank you." the man said, sitting down.**

** "I will get you some chocolate milk and peanut butter cookies." Mamoru said.**

** Mamoru turned to go to the banquet room, until the man stopped her.**

** Old peddler: **_**Somnibus**_**;**

_**Mamoru**_**;**

_**Celae**_**!**

** Mamoru stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the floor of the observatory in a deeply sound slumber.**


	4. The Sleeping Athletic Princess

** The Sleeping Athletic Princess**

** "Mamoru!" Mami, Rinrin, Sofia, and Amber called out in terrified unison.**

** Mamoru still lay flat on her stomach as the old man transformed himself back into Cedric.**

** "Mr. Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Chikage & Sakuya raced over to Mamoru's location and helped their sleeping sister up.**

** "The only way your Angelic Guardian will awaken," Cedric said to the Minakami sisters. "is if I get my hands on her bracelet!"**

** "No way, Cedric," Marie shouted courageously. "I have sworn to protect this bracelet for Mamoru!"**

** "Oh! Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed, retreating back to his workshop in a puff of green smoke.**

** "Oh my," Aria said. "what should we do about Mamoru?"**

** "I don't know, Aria," Marie answered. "oh! How I wish my dear Minai was here!"**

** A teardrop from Marie landed on the Bracelet of Avalor.**

** "Akio, Akio, where are you? Where are you, my prince?" Mamoru asked in her sleep.**

** Suddenly, the Bracelet of Avalor began glowing and Aurora appeared before Marie's own eyes.**

** "Who are you?" Marie asked.**

** "Princess Aurora, at your service," Aurora said. "now, what is going on, Marie?"**

** Marie sighed and looked at Aurora's kind smile.**

** "Cedric, the royal sorcerer," Marie explained through bouts of coughing. "has cursed our dear Mamoru to sleep forever!"**

** Aurora looked in the bed where the sleeping Mamoru lay.**

** "Oh," Aurora said. "I see, well, her prince **_**must**_** be found."**

** "I know who he is, Akio! But," Marie said. "how do I find him? Princess Aurora?"**

** But Aurora was gone now.**

** "Perhaps," a male voice said to Marie. "I can help you track down Akio."**

** "Who said that?" Marie asked curiously.**

** "Ahem," the voice said to Marie. "down here!"**

** Marie looked down at the floor to see her loyal dog, Michael sitting across from her.**

** "Michael," Marie asked, now feeling startled out of her wits. "how are we talking to each other?"**

** "It is because of Mamoru's Bracelet of Avalor," Michael explained. "that is how we are able to communicate with one another."**

** Mamoru yawned & sighed in her deep siesta as Rinrin tucked her sister in.**

** "Rest easy now, Angelic Guardian." Rinrin said gently to Mamoru.**

** Over in his bedroom, Akio began to sing to Mamoru.**

** Akio: **_**Misete ageyou kagayaku sekai**_**;**

_**Purinsesu jiyuu no hana wo hora**_**;**

_**Me wo hiraite kono hiroi sekai wo**_**;**

_**Mahou no juutan ni mi wo makase**_**;**

_**Oozora kumo wa utsukushiku**_**;**

_**Dare mo bokura hikitome shibari wa shinai**_**;**

** Back in the observatory, Kaho heard Mamoru pick up where Akio left off.**

** Mamoru: **_**Oozora me ga kuramu keredo**_**;**

_**Tokimeku mune hajimete**_**;**

_**Anata misete kureta no**_**;**

** Now Akio & Mamoru sang in their separate locations.**

** Akio: **_**Subarashii sekai wo**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Suteki sugite shinjirarenai**_**;**

_**Kirameku hoshi wa daiyamondo ne**_**;**

_**A whole new world**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Me wo hiraite**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Hajimete no sekai**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Kowagaranaide**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Nagareboshi wa fushigi na**_**;**

_**Yume ni michite iru no ne**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Suteki na**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Hoshi no umi wo**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Atarashii sekai**_**;**

** Mamoru: Douzo kono mama;**

** Akio & Mamoru: **_**Futari kiri de ashita wo**_**;**

_**Issho ni mitsumeyou**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Kono mama**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Futari ga**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Suteki na**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Sekai wo**_**;**

** Akio: **_**Mitsumete**_**;**

** Mamoru: **_**Anata to**_**;**

** Akio & Mamoru: **_**Itsumademo**_**.**

** After the song had ended, Akio heard a knock coming from outside his bedroom door.**


	5. Lucinda's Plan

** Lucinda's Plan**

** "Come in please!" Akio called out.**

** Marie entered Akio's bedroom with Michael by her side.**

** "Akio," Marie said urgently, panting breathlessly. "we need you in Uncle Roland's observatory! And we need you **_**right away**_**!"**

** "Is it Mamo?" Akio asked Marie out of concern.**

** "Yes it is," Marie told Akio urgently. "and **_**you**_** are the only one who can awaken her."**

** "Let's go then!" Akio shouted courageously.**

** Back in the observatory, Chikage saw Lucinda, Sofia's witch friend pull out her wand.**

** "What are you going to do with your wand, Lucinda?" Chikage asked curiously.**

** "We are all going to go to sleep, until Mamoru awakens." Lucinda answered Chikage.**

** "It's Aki and me... against you & Mami, Big Bro... Winner ma... makes smoothies this... afternoon..." Mamoru mumbled, sighing in her sleep.**

** Lucinda was about to cast her spell when Haruka stopped her.**

** "Wait a second, Lucinda," Haruka said. "Marie signaled me saying that she & Michael are on their way with Akio."**

** "Who is Akio?" Hildegard asked now feeling baffled.**

** "He is Mamoru's boyfriend." Sofia answered the still confused Hildegard.**

** "I want to... get the perfect... present for Akio... for Christmas." Mamoru said in her sleep while yawning.**

** "Christmas? What is **_**that**_**?" Cleo asked also feeling baffled.**

** "That is what our cousins call Wassailia on Promised Island where they live." Sofia explained to Cleo.**

** Now Cleo understood.**

** "Oh," the Princess of Corinthia said. "now I get it."**

** Suddenly, Mamoru began to toss & turn in her bed.**

** "Uh-oh! Nightmare alert! Nightmare alert!" Karen shouted.**

** "Quick, Lucinda," Sofia whispered. "do something!"**

** "Right!" Lucinda whispered back to Sofia kindly.**

** Lucinda prepared to cast a spell upon Mamoru that made her less restless and got rid of her nightmare.**


	6. Awakening The Sleeping Athletic Princess

**Awakening The Sleeping Athletic Princess**

**"What are you waiting for, Lucinda," Jade said impatiently. "cast your spell!"**

**Lucinda raised her wand and prepared to cast her spell.**

**Mamoru continued tossing & turning.**

**Lucinda: **_**Tireium**_**;**

_**Negatus**_**!**

**Lucinda hit Mamoru with the beam of light from her wand.**

**Mamoru stopped tossing & turning and lay flat on her back thanks to Lucinda's spell.**

**Rinrin noticed that Mamoru's right arm was dangling over the side of her bed, so she picked up Mamoru's arm and placed it at her side.**

**"Thank you... so much... Rinrin." Mamoru yawned.**

**"Anytime, Mamoru." Rinrin said.**

**Kaho turned to Rinrin.**

**"Hey, Rinrin?" Kaho asked seriously and worriedly.**

**"Yes, Kaho," Rinrin answered just as seriously. "what could the matter be?"**

**"Will Mamoru remain in her eternal sleep state?" Kaho asked Rinrin seriously.**

**Mamoru continued to mumble & sigh in her sleep.**

**"I hope not, Kaho," Rinrin answered seriously at the same time sighing. "I really hope not."**

**Suddenly, all the girls heard some familiar scratching noises coming from the observatory's door.**

**"Who is there?" Hinako gasped in fright.**

**"It is Marie," Marie called out through the other side of the door. "and I have Michael & Akio with me!"**

**"Come in!" Amber called.**

**Marie opened the door to the observatory with Michael & Akio by her side.**

**"Loving Guardian!" Akio shouted running up to his girlfriend's bed.**

**Marie simply looked at Akio, "I told you it was bad, didn't I?" she asked him sadly.**

**"Yes you did," Akio answered Marie. "but just what can I do about it?"**

**Akio could hear Mamoru mumbling & sighing in her sleep.**

**"You've read fairytales in your youth, have you not, Akio-Bud?" Mami asked.**

**"Yes, I have," Akio answered Mami. "so, what's your point?"**

**"My point is," Mami told Akio. "you know what to do in a situation like this."**

**Akio looked at Mamoru and gulped nervously.**

**"I don't know if I can do this." Akio said nervously.**

**"Aki... my... my... my prince." Mamoru said in her sleep.**

**Akio leaned down and prepared to kiss Mamoru on the lips but paused and turned when Cedric appeared in a cloud of green smoke.**

**"I want the Bracelet of Avalor!" Cedric demanded.**

**Akio began to sing to Mamoru as he stood his ground against Cedric.**

**Akio: **_**Misete ageyou kagayaku sekai**_**;**

_**Purinsesu jiyuu no hana wo hora**_**;**

_**Me wo hiraite kono hiroi sekai wo**_**;**

_**Mahou no juutan ni mi wo makase**_**;**

_**Oozora kumo wa utsukushiku**_**;**

_**Dare mo bokura hikitome shibari wa shinai**_**;**

**Mamoru picked up where Akio left off.**

**Mamoru: **_**Oozora me ga kuramu keredo**_**;**

_**Tokimeku mune hajimete**_**;**

_**Anata misete kureta no**_**;**

**Now Akio & Mamoru sang together.**

**Akio: **_**Subarashii sekai wo**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Suteki sugite shinjirarenai**_**;**

_**Kirameku hoshi wa daiyamondo ne**_**;**

_**A whole new world**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Me wo hiraite**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Hajimete no sekai**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Kowagaranaide**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Nagareboshi wa fushigi na**_**;**

_**Yume ni michite iru no ne**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Suteki na**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Hoshi no umi wo**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Atarashii sekai**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Douzo kono mama**_**;**

**Akio & Mamoru: **_**Futari kiri de ashita wo**_**;**

_**Issho ni mitsumeyou**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Kono mama**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Futari ga**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Suteki na**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Sekai wo**_**;**

**Akio: **_**Mitsumete**_**;**

**Mamoru: **_**Anata to**_**;**

**Akio & Mamoru: **_**Itsumademo**_**.**

**"This is no stupid musical!" Cedric scoffed.**

**Marie pulled her right wrist away.**

**"You won't get this bracelet from me as long as I'm around!" Marie said bravely.**

**"You think you're so brave," Cedric said to Marie. "well, think again!"**

**Marie quickly turned to Akio, "Quick, wake Mamoru with true love's first kiss!" she called to him.**

**Akio leaned down and kissed Mamoru romantically on the lips.**

**"No!" Cedric screamed out.**

**Mamoru's eyes began to open at long last.**


	7. Baking Wassailia Cookies

**Baking Wassailia Cookies**

**"Aki? What?" Mamoru asked in a dizzy manner.**

**Mamoru tried to sit up on her own but she soon fell onto her back again.**

**"I've got you, my Loving Guardian." Akio said, holding Mamoru up.**

**"Thank you, Aki." Mamoru said.**

**Marie took the Bracelet of Avalor off and tossed it too Mamoru.**

**Mamoru caught the bracelet and put it on her left wrist.**

**"Thank you for keeping my bracelet safe for me, Marie." Mamoru said shyly.**

**"You're welcome, Mamoru." Marie said just as shyly.**

**Akio touched Mamoru on her right wrist.**

**"You are as cold as ice my Loving Guardian," Akio said to Mamoru. "let me warm you up with a hug around the shoulders."**

**Akio hugged Mamoru around her shoulders.**

**"**_**Attakai**_**," Mamoru said due to the hug. "so warm."**

**A few days later, Chef Andre caught Prince James in the kitchen.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOTHERING MY NEW APPRENTICE?" Chef Andre asked James furiously.**

**"It's okay, Chef Andre," Shirayuki said. "James is just helping me."**

**"I'm helping Shirayuki bake snicker doodles." James replied to the royal chef.**

**"What is this white frosting for?" Chef Andre asled.**

**"That's for special ginger cakes that I am making for Elder Brother." Shirayuki answered Chef Andre.**

**"I see." Chef Andre said.**

**Outside in the village of Dunwitty, Akio & Wataru were distracting Mamoru by taking her shopping for a Wassailia present for Marie.**

**"Look at that heart shaped silver locket, Big Bro, that is what I want to get I want to get for Marie!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

**"You go on ahead, Mamoru," Wataru said gently. "Akio & I will wait for you out here."**

**"Thanks, Big Bro." Mamoru said.**

**Mamoru went into the jewelry store to purchace the silver locket for Marie.**

**While Wataru & Akio waited outside, Cedric appeared before the two boys.**

**"Where is that princess with the Bracelet of Avalor?" Cedric demanded forcefully.**


	8. Mamoru Kidnapped! Akio's Distress

** Mamoru Kidnapped! Akio's Distress**

**"Like we would ever tell you!" Wataru shouted at Cedric courageously.**

**"That's right, Cedric," Akio added. "you will never get that bracelet!"**

**"I'll get that bracelet one way or another!" Cedric swore.**

**Mamoru came out of the jewelry shop with Marie's present in a shopping bag.**

**"I'm ready to go, Big Bro." Mamoru said.**

**"Okay, Kiddo." Wataru said to Mamoru gently.**

**Wataru, Akio, and Mamoru turned to go straight to the castle, Cedric cornered the threesome and he soon grabbed Mamoru by her right hand.**

**"Let me go, Mr. Cee-drick," Mamoru screamed out in fright. "I'm warning you! Let me go!"**

**"Not until I get your bracelet!" Cedric shouted.**

**Cedric then picked Mamoru up and carried her off in his arms.**

**"Help me!" Mamoru shouted.**

**"Mamoru!" Akio shouted, watching Cedric carry Mamoru off and running after him.**

**"Akio!" Wataru shouted, trying to stop his friend.**

**Akio continued running after Cedric, "Mamoru!" he shouted, falling to the snowy ground this time.**

**Wataru caught up to Akio, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked him.**

**Akio punched the snow, "Forgive me, Wataru!" he exclaimed.**

**"Why, Akio?" Wataru asked.**

**"Because, I **_**should**_**'**_**ve**_** protected Mamoru better, Wataru!" Akio yelled angrily.**

**Back with Cedric, he magically built a tower on one of the cliff tops of the Blazing Palisades and locked Mamoru up within it.**

**Mamoru watched Cedric put something clear into some orange-tangerine juice and poured the juice mixture into a bottle.**

**Mamoru tried to escape out the window, when she looked down and gasped, that tipped Cedric off.**

**"Oh no! I'm in trouble again!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

**"That you are, Princess Mamoru!" Cedric laughed evilly, raising his wand.**

**"No, Mr. Cee-drick, please!" Mamoru begged.**

**Cedric: **_**Actio**_**;**

_**Interruptus**_**!**

**Mamoru was stopped cold in her tracks.**

**Cedric then unfroze Mamoru's legs by the use of his wand, he didn't say anything.**

**"I'll never give you my bracelet, Mr. Cee-drick!" Mamoru shouted.**

**Cedric handed Mamoru the cup, "Would you care for something to drink, Princess Mamoru?" he asked.**

**Mamoru took the ordinary looking juice in the glass from Cedric's hands and took only one sip.**

**"Hmm... this tastes a bit weird, did someone changed the rec..." Mamoru began.**

**But she couldn't even finish her sentence, for at that moment, Mamoru fell to the tower's floor in another endless siesta.**

**Cedric cast a spell over Mamoru.**

**Cedric: **_**Encasium**_**;**

_**Crystarius**_**!**

**Cedric's spell encased the deeply sleeping Mamoru in a legendary crystal known as Amepphire.**


	9. Akio's Squire Search

** Akio's Squire Search**

** Back in the castle, Sofia entered Inventor Gwen's workshop with a basket full of snicker doodles and ginger cakes (gingersnap cookies covered in white frosting) to find Rinrin & Gwen hard at work on Gwen's new invention, a Wassailia present for her own father, Chef Andre.**

** "Anyone care for a snack break?" Sofia asked Gwen & Rinrin.**

** "Yes please," Gwen answered Sofia. "who baked these by any chance?"**

** "James & Shirayuki baked the Wassailia cookies." Sofia answered Gwen.**

** "Awesome," Rinrin shouted. "I sure could use a break as well!"**

** Gwen took two snicker doodles while Rinrin took two ginger cakes from the basket as Akio entered the royal inventor's workshop.**

** "Hey," Akio asked Gwen, Sofia, and Rinrin firmly but curiously. "have either of you girls seen Chikage around here?"**

** "The last time I saw Chikage," Rinrin answered Akio. "she was in the snowy courtyard looking through her crystal ball."**

** "Thank you, Rinrin." Akio said.**

** Akio raced out of to the courtyard, where he found Chikage.**

** "Hmmm," Akio heard Chikage saying out loud. "I wonder what kind of odd crystal Mamoru is all wrapped up in like a Christmas present."**

** "Did you find something, Chie?" Akio asked curiously.**

** Chikage was startled by Akio's sudden appearance.**

** "Oh! Akio! Yes, I did find something! Look into my crystal ball!" Chikake answered.**

** Akio looked into Chikage's crystal ball to find Cedric & Mamoru in a tower somewhere, he could also see Mamoru asleep within her mysterious crystal encasing.**

** "**_**Mamo**_**-**_**chan**_**, **_**ā iya**_**! **_**Kanojo wa futatabi eien no nemuri ni **__**Cedric**__** ni yori hosoku sa rete iru**_**,****" Akio exclaimed. "Mamoru, oh no! She is trapped by Cedric in eternal sleep again!"**

** "She is trapped in a tower on the Blazing Palisades... but, I don't know what type of gem Mamoru is encased in." Chikage said to Akio, sighing grimly.**

** "You don't!" Akio exclaimed.**

** "That's right," Chikage said to Akio. "but I **_**do**_** know where we can find out, come on!"**

** Akio quickly followed Chikage to King Roland's library.**

** "What are you looking for?" Akio asked Chikage, seeing her sift through the shelves of books.**

** "Aha! Here it is," Chikage exclaimed. "the Complete Guide to Magical Jewels!"**

** Akio & Chikage sat down at the table in the library and he saw her flipping through the pages of the book.**

** "Stop! Look there," Akio exclaimed. "that looks **_**just**_** like the crystal that we saw Mamoru encased in within your crystal ball!"**

** "You're right! It says here, that it is known as Amepphire Crystal, and according to this, it can only be broken by magic, and it protects **_**any**_** person or thing that it encases." Chikage read to Akio.**

** "I **_**knew**_** you'd make a good squire! But I don't possess **_**any**_** magic whatsoever." Akio said to Chikage.**

** "I would be honored to be your squire," Chikage answered Akio. "and I will help you get Mamoru out of danger."**


	10. A Daring Rescue Part 1

**A Daring Rescue Part 1**

**Back at the tower, Cedric was trying to pry the Bracelet of Avalor from the sleeping teenage princess's wrist when it shocked him on the hand.**

**"Ouch! Oh," Cedric shouted. "the bracelet must have a protection charm on it... much like the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove! Oh Merlin's mushrooms, that hurt!"**

**Mamoru's chest continued to rise & drop as she slept in her crystal encasement.**

**Suddenly, Cedric heard the sound of voices coming from his crystal ball.**

**Mamoru's somniloquy was hard at work but Cedric couldn't hear it because of the Amepphire Crystal encasing her.**

**But Cedric saw Akio & Chikage climbing the mountains.**

**"Here we are, the Blazing Palisades." Cedric heard Chikage saying to Akio through his crystal ball.**

**Cedric then heard Akio singing a song to Mamoru through his crystal ball.**

**Akio: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_**And I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

**The song gave Akio more than enough courage for the mission ahead.**

**Back at Enchancia Castle, Hinako was being read to by Karen.**

**"Karen?" Hinako asked worriedly.**

**"Yes, Hinako," Karen answered. "what is it?"**

**"Will Bro Bro's friend and Chikage be all right?" Hinako asked Karen worriedly.**

**"I don't know that, Hinako," Karen answered, sighing. "I just don't know that."**

**Back in the tower, Mamoru was still never-never land, locked away within a serene dream.**

**"Sleep your entire life away, my little Sleeping Beauty!" Cedric shouted at Mamoru.**

**Deep within her crystal encasement, Mamoru began to have a dream.**

**Within her dream, Mamoru was waltzing & singing with Akio.**

**Mamoru: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

**Akio: **_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

**Mamoru and Akio: **_**And I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

**Mamoru smiled, sighed, and continued to dream.**

**Cedric tried to grt his hands upon the Bracelet of Avalor once again but it ended up shocking him.**

**"Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric swore. "now, how am I going to get my hands upon that princess's bracelet?"**

**Deep within her crystal encasement, Mamoru began to have another dream.**

**Within her dream, Mamoru was singing alone, sitting on a picnic blanket.**

**Mamoru: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

**To someone;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**Back at Enchancia Castle, Marie went into Miranda & King Roland's bedroom.**

**"Uncle Roland," Marie said with a slight cough. "please... wake up."**

**The King of Enchancia awoke.**

**"Marie," Roland asked groggily. "whatever is the matter, Dearest?"**

**"I can't sleep a wink." Marie said.**

**Miranda was the next one to wake.**

**"What's the matter, Marie?" the Queen of Enchancia asked curiously.**

**"I can't sleep a wink, Aunt Miranda, I just don't feel too well at all." Marie complained.**


	11. A Daring Rescue Part 2

** A Daring Rescue Part 2**

** Previously on Sister Princess & Sofia The First:**

** "Ouch! Oh," Cedric shouted. "the bracelet **_**must**_** have a protection charm on it... much like the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove! Oh Merlin's mushrooms, that hurt!"**

** Mamoru's chest continued to rise & drop as she slept in her crystal encasement.**

** Suddenly, Cedric heard the sound of voices coming from his crystal ball.**

** Mamoru's somniloquy was hard at work but Cedric couldn't hear it because of the Amepphire Crystal encasing her.**

** But Cedric saw Akio & Chikage climbing the mountains.**

** "Here we are, the Blazing Palisades." Cedric heard Chikage saying to Akio through his crystal ball.**

** Cedric then heard Akio singing a song to Mamoru through his crystal ball.**

** Akio: **_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_** Yet I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_** And I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

** The song gave Akio **_**more**_** than enough courage for the mission ahead.**

** Back at Enchancia Castle, Hinako was being read to by Karen.**

** "Karen?" Hinako asked worriedly.**

** "Yes, Hinako," Karen answered. "what is it?"**

** "Will Bro Bro's friend and Chikage be all right?" Hinako asked Karen worriedly.**

** "I don't know that, Hinako," Karen answered, sighing. "I just don't know that."**

** Back in the tower, Mamoru was still never-never land, locked away within a serene dream.**

** "Sleep your entire life away, my little Sleeping Beauty!" Cedric shouted at Mamoru.**

** Deep within her crystal encasement, Mamoru began to have a dream.**

** Within her dream, Mamoru was waltzing & singing with Akio.**

** Mamoru: **_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_** Yet I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

__**Akio: **_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

__**Mamoru and Akio: **_**And I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Mamoru smiled, sighed, and continued to dream.**

** Cedric tried to grt his hands upon the Bracelet of Avalor once again but it ended up shocking him.**

** "Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric swore. "now, how am I going to get my hands upon that princess's bracelet?"**

** Deep within her crystal encasement, Mamoru behan to have another dream.**

** Within her dream, Mamoru was singing alone, sitting on a picnic blanket.**

** Mamoru: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Back at Enchancia Castle, Marie went into Miranda & King Roland's bedroom.**

** "Uncle Roland," Marie said with a slight cough. "please... wake up."**

** The King of Enchancia awoke.**

** "Marie," Roland asked groggily. "whatever is the matter, Dearest?"**

** "I can't sleep a wink." Marie said.**

** Miranda was the next one to wake.**

** "What's the matter, Marie?" the Queen of Enchancia asked curiously.**

** "I can't sleep a wink, Aunt Miranda, I just don't feel too well at all." Marie complained.**

** Now on Sister Princess & Sofia The First:**

** "Are you sick again, Darling?" Miranda asked Marie out of concern.**

** "No, Aunt Miranda." Marie answered honestly.**

** "Then," Roland asked Marie gently. "what is it?"**

** Thunder boomed outside the castle as a storm began to rage.**

** "I'm worried about my dear Brother Mine's friend and Chikage! They still **_**haven**_**'**_**t**_** come home!" Marie said to her aunt & uncle, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

** Lightning flashed outside as Marie buried her face in Roland's chest & sobbed, she was frightened.**

** "Don't worry, Marie," Roland said gently. "I am sure they will be just fine."**

** Back on the Blazing Palisades, Akio & Chikage had a **_**very**_** unfortunate run in with some **_**terrifying**_** looking dragons.**

** "Oh no, Akio," Chikage asked out of terror. "what are we going to do **_**now**_**?"**


	12. A Daring Rescue Part 3

** A Daring Rescue Part 3**

** Previously on Sister Princess & Sofia The First:**

** "Are you sick again, Darling?" Miranda asked Marie out of concern.**

** "No, Aunt Miranda." Marie answered honestly.**

** "Then," Roland asked Marie gently. "what is it?"**

** Thunder boomed outside the castle as a storm began to rage.**

** "I'm worried about my dear Brother Mine's friend and Chikage! They still **_**haven**_**'**_**t**_** come home!" Marie said to her aunt & uncle, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

** Lightning flashed outside as Marie buried her face in Roland's chest & sobbed, she was frightened.**

** "Don't worry, Marie," Roland said gently. "I am sure they will be just fine."**

** Back on the Blazing Palisades, Akio & Chikage had a **_**very**_** unfortunate run in with some **_**terrifying**_** looking dragons.**

** "Oh no, Akio," Chikage asked out of terror. "what are we going to do **_**now**_**?"**

** Now on Sister Princess & Sofia The First:**

** "Hey, Chie," Akio shouted. "hand me my shield & sword! I will protect us from these big bullies!"**

** "You got it, Akio!" Chikage called back.**

** Chikage handed Akio his sword & shield.**

** Back in the tower, Mamoru had begun to dream once more.**

** With her dream **_**this time**_**, Mamoru landed her flying horse, when Akio helped her down.**

** "Aki Dearest?" Mamoru asked curiously.**

** Akio began to sing gently to his girlfriend.**

** Akio: **_**One song**_**;**

_**I have but one song**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**;**

_**One heart**_**;**

_** Tenderly beating**_**;**

_** Ever entreating**_**;**

_** Constant and true**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**That has possessed me**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**Thrilling me through**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_**My heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Of one love**_**;**

_**Only for you**_**.**

** Akio twirled Mamoru and caught her.**

** Mamoru sighed in sleep and she began to sing within her crystal encasing, but Cedric could just see his crashed out victim's mouth moving.**

** Mamoru: **_**One song**_**;**

_**I have but one song**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**;**

_**One heart**_**;**

_** Tenderly beating**_**;**

_** Ever entreating**_**;**

_** Constant and true**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**That has possessed me**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**Thrilling me through**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_**My heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Of one love**_**;**

_**Only for you**_**.**

** "That's it, my sweet captive, dream on." Cedric said to Mamoru.**

** Back at Enchancia Castle, Wataru went into his aunt & uncle's bedroom.**

** "Why have you summoned me, Aunt Miranda?" Wataru asked.**

** "It is because, Wataru," Miranda explained gently. "Marie is having trouble sleeping."**

** "I see." Wataru said to Queen Miranda gently.**

** Marie looked up at Wataru, her cheeks were tearstained.**

** "Brother Mine!" Marie sobbed bitterly.**

** "It's all right, Marie, I'm right here," Wataru said. "what's the matter?"**


	13. A Daring Rescue Part 4

** A Daring Rescue Part 4**

** Previously on Sister Princess & Sofia The First:**

** "Hey, Chie," Akio shouted. "hand me my shield & sword! I will protect us from these big bullies!"**

** "You got it, Akio!" Chikage called back.**

** Chikage handed Akio his sword & shield.**

** Back in the tower, Mamoru had begun to dream once more.**

** With her dream **_**this time**_**, Mamoru landed her flying horse, when Akio helped her down.**

** "Aki Dearest?" Mamoru asked curiously.**

** Akio began to sing gently to his girlfriend.**

** Akio: **_**One song**_**;**

_**I have but one song**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**;**

_**One heart**_**;**

_** Tenderly beating**_**;**

_** Ever entreating**_**;**

_** Constant and true**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**That has possessed me**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**Thrilling me through**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_**My heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Of one love**_**;**

_**Only for you**_**.**

** Akio twirled Mamoru and caught her.**

** Mamoru sighed in sleep and she began to sing within her crystal encasing, but Cedric could just see his crashed out victim's mouth moving.**

** Mamoru: **_**One song**_**;**

_**I have but one song**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**;**

_**One heart**_**;**

_** Tenderly beating**_**;**

_** Ever entreating**_**;**

_** Constant and true**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**That has possessed me**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**Thrilling me through**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_**My heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Of one love**_**;**

_**Only for you**_**.**

** "That's it, my sweet captive, dream on." Cedric said to Mamoru.**

** Back at Enchancia Castle, Wataru went into his aunt & uncle's bedroom.**

** "Why have you summoned me, Aunt Miranda?" Wataru asked.**

** "It is because, Wataru," Miranda explained gently. "Marie is having trouble sleeping."**

** "I see." Wataru said to Queen Miranda gently.**

** Marie looked up at Wataru, her cheeks were tearstained.**

** "Brother Mine!" Marie sobbed bitterly.**

** "It's all right, Marie, I'm right here," Wataru said. "what's the matter?"**

** Now on Sister Princess & Sofia The First:**

** "I am just so worried about Mamoru, Chikage, and your friend too, Brother Mine." Marie answered Wataru.**

** "Just **_**where**_** did they go?" Roland asked curiously.**

** "I do not know," Miranda said to Roland seriously. "but Mamoru hasn't been seen at all this afternoon."**

** "Cedric has been missing too." Roland observed.**

** "You don't think..." the queen began.**

** "You got it, Aunt Miranda, Cedric had kidnapped Mamoru!" Wataru concluded.**

** "Cedric had kidnapped Mamoru!" King Roland yelled angrily.**

** Wataru hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I don't know where Cedric took Mamoru though." he told Miranda & Roland truthfully.**

** Miranda looked at Roland.**

** "Do you think we should go looking for them, Rollie?" Miranda asked.**

** The king then stretched, yawned, and checked the clock by his side of the bed, "It's late, Miranda, we'll go and look for them in the morning." he groaned irritably.**

** Back on the Blazing Palisades, a dragon was breathing fire at Akio but he stood his ground with his shield in hand.**

** "Use your sword, Akio!" Chikage called out.**

** "Right, Chie!" Akio exclaimed.**

** Akio used his sword to stab the dragon in the heart thus killing it.**

** Chikage turned to Akio, "I see the tower over there!" she called out.**

** "Let's go, Chie!" Akio shouted.**

** They raced straight to the tower where Mamoru was **_**still**_** being held captive by Cedric.**


	14. Freeing Mamoru

** Freeing Mamoru**

** Akio & Chikage raced up to the tower.**

** Cedric then saw Akio & Chikage racing up to the tower through his crystal ball.**

** "No! This **_**cannot**_** be! They are coming **_**here**_**!" Cedric exclaimed.**

** Cedric then flew into a furious rage.**

** Within her dream, Mamoru was singing alone, sitting on a picnic blanket.**

** Mamoru: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

** Akio came up to Mamoru and he began to sing to her.**

** Akio: **_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_** Yet I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_** And I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Mamoru stood up and prepared to sing.**

** Mamoru: **_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_** Yet I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

__**Akio: **_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_** I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_** I know you**_**;**

_** The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

__**Mamoru and Akio: **_**And I know **__**it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_** That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_** But if I know you**_**; **

_** I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_** The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

** Mamoru's dreams fueled Cedric's desire to grab the Bracelet of Avalor.**

** Cedric tried to grab the Btacelet of Avalor from Mamoru's wrist again but it ended up shocking him.**

** "Oh! Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed after the bracelet had shocked him.**

** "Not so fast there, Cedric!" Chikage said.**

** "I **_**will**_** get my hands on bracelet!" Cedric exclaimed.**

** "Think again, Cedric," Akio shouted courageously. "now, Chie! Break the Amepphire Crystal!"**

** Chikage's crystal ball began glowing as she began chanting.**

** Chikage: **_**Breakus**_**; **

_**Crystarius**_**;**

_**Breakus**_**; **

_**Crystarius**_**;**

_**Breakus**_**; **

_**Crystarius**_**;**

_**Breakus**_**; **

_**Crystarius**_**;**

_**Breakus**_**; **

_**Crystarius**_**;**

_**Breakus**_**; **

_**Crystarius**_**.**

** Chikage's crystal ball stopped glowing and the amethyst purple & sapphire blue Amepphire Crystal surrounding Mamoru shattered into pieces.**

** Akio smashed Cedric's wand to pieces, then, he raced off and gently kissed his beloved Mamoru on the lips.**

** Mamoru heard Akio's gentle singing voice.**

** Akio: **_**One song**_**;**

_**I have but one song**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**;**

_**One heart**_**;**

_** Tenderly beating**_**;**

_** Ever entreating**_**;**

_** Constant and true**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**That has possessed me**_**;**

_**One love**_**;**

_**Thrilling me through**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_**My heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Of one love**_**;**

_**Only for you**_**.**

** Mamoru opened her brown eyes once again.**

** "Akio?" Mamoru asked groggily.**

** "Welcome back, Maru." Akio said gently.**

** "I would hate to break this to you guys," Chikage said to Cedric, Akio, and Mamoru in terror. "but this tower is collapsing!"**


	15. A Happy Wassailia Eve

** A Happy Wassailia Eve**

** "Come on, Mr. Cee-drick," Mamoru said urgently. "we have to leave!"**

** Cedric noticed the tower was coming down all around him.**

** "No need to tell me twice! Let's get out of here!" Cedric exclaimed.**

** The sorcerer, Mamoru, Akio, and Chikage then and there raced out of the tower just in time to see Sofia driving one of her family's flying coaches and landing on the cliff of the mountain where Cedric and the others stood, Sofia had James with her.**

** "Hop in! We are going back home for the Wassailia Eve feast!" James called.**

** "Climb in," Sofia said. "we are bringing you **_**all**_** home, you too, Mr. Cedric."**

** Cedric, Mamoru, Akio, and Chikage all climbed into the coach and Sofia drove off back to Enchancia Castle.**

** Back in Enxhancia Castle, Baileywick was directing the other servants who were setting the table.**

** Wataru came into the dining hall with Aria by his side.**

** "Mamoru is back with us!" Aria cheered.**

** "She is?" Baileywick asked.**

** "Yes, she is," Wataru answered Baileywick excitedly. "Sofia & James have brought her back with them!"**

** "That is **_**wonderful**_** news!" someone exclaimed.**

** Wataru & Aria turned to see Haruka standing right behind them.**

** "Haruka!" Wataru & Aria exclaimed.**

** During the Wassailia Eve feast, Miranda had something to tell Roland.**

** "Rollie?" Miranda asked.**

** "What is it, Miranda?" Roland answered.**

** "We should **_**really**_** put the presents underneath the tree." Miranda said to Roland.**

** "Yes, we should." Roland agreed with Miranda.**

** After everyone else went to bed for the night, Miranda, Roland, and Baileywick brought down the Wassailia presents and set them all under the tree.**


	16. A Happy Wassailia Day

** A Happy Wassailia Day**

** The very next morning, Kaho, Hinako, and Aria raced to the banister and saw all the presents underneath the tree.**

** "Look at all the presents!" Hinako exclaimed.**

** "Let's go wake everyone else," Kaho exclaimed. "it is Christmas day!"**

** "You mean it's Wassailia Day." someone said from behind the three girls.**

** Kaho, Aria, and Hinako turned to see Baileywick with a glad look on his face.**

** "Oh! Good morning," Aria said. "**_**Monsieur **_**Baileywick."**

** "Baileywick?" Kaho asked.**

** "Yes, Princess Kaho," Baileywick answered. "what is it?"**

** "Can we get everyone up so we can open presents?" Kaho asked Baileywick.**

** "I don't see why not." Baileywick said.**

** That evening at the Wassailia Day ball, Mamoru was wearing her new light blue puffy sleeved off the shoulder ball gown, Akio looked handsome in his own ball finery dancing with her.**

** While they danced, Akio sang to Mamoru.**

** Akio: **_**One song**_**;**

_**I have but one song**_**;**

_**One song**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**;**

** Now, Mamoru sang back to Akio.**

** Mamoru: **_**One heart**_**;**

_** Tenderly beating**_**;**

_** Ever entreating**_**;**

_** Constant and true**_**;**

** Now, Akio & Mamoru sang together in perfect harmony.**

** Akio & Mamoru: **_**One love**_**;**

_** That has possessed me**_**;**

_** One love**_**;**

_** Thrilling me through**_**;**

_** One song**_**;**

_** My heart keeps singing**_**;**

_** Of one love**_**;**

_** Only for you**_**.**

** "Wow, you two," Sofia said to Mamoru & Akio. "that was beautiful."**

** Akio & Mamoru turned to Sofia, "Thank you." they said shyly.**

** Marie & Chikage watched in awe as Mamoru & Akio kissed beneath the silver light of the full moon.**


End file.
